


mob猫男骑士

by aesahaettr_7



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesahaettr_7/pseuds/aesahaettr_7
Summary: 无偿约稿，征得受害猫家属同意放出，对骑士部分强调不多，只是Mob猫男未遂，只有咬与被咬





	mob猫男骑士

他从昏迷中苏醒，但对于自己身在何处完全摸不着头脑，唯一能明白的是这处境不太妙。  
  
猫魅的眼睛被绑在头上的布遮得严严实实，嘴里也被塞了一团材质类似的，让他说不出话更喊不出声。手脚倒是没被捆住，但这完全是因为他的身体根本使不上力气，所以捉住他的人甚至懒得在此多花心思。不论幕后黑手用的什么下三滥的药物，他们看起来倒是对其效果颇有信心。  
  
他能感受到布料质地的柔软，这不是什么好事。如果绑匪并非只想求财的恶徒，而是有闲情逸致寻求其他乐趣的富人，那只会有更糟糕的下场……不少有钱人对猫魅族抱持特殊兴趣，光是看乌尔达哈街头身着暴露装束翘着尾巴旋舞不停的女性就可窥见一斑。  
  
而其中的一些恶劣的人更偏好少见的男性猫魅。或者说对他们而言，性别不是问题，他们只是想以稀有来炫耀身份。  
  
他见识过这个城市的黑暗面，只是没想到有一天会落到自己头上。猫魅刚刚晋升为骑士团的一员，但本质上还是个毫无势力背景的外乡人，这可能是他们敢于动手的理由之一。  
  
药剂的麻痹效果消散了一些，他还是攒不起足以逃脱的力量，不过感官已经重新回来。身下有绒毛的柔软触感，应该是一块上好的毯子。呼吸间能闻到空气里有淡淡甜味，那香气并不普通，猫魅的鼻息渐渐不稳，躺着动不了却还是觉得燥热难忍。  
  
一只手从黑暗里伸出抚上他的脸颊，猫魅想要挣开，只是力道太微弱，不像是反抗却像是主动贴近渴求触碰。  
  
“看来我们抓住了一只主动的小宠物。”  
  
陌生人笑着说，手指插进他口腔被堵嘴物微微撑开的缝隙之中，摩挲着猫魅族特有的几枚尖牙。他的下颌被迫开得更大，没有被布料吸收的口涎漏到外面顺着面庞的轮廓往下淌。  
  
他的牙齿陷入那人的皮肤里，对方显然享受着这种轻微的刺痛感，甚至用力摁了下去，倒让猫魅牙床发痛。  
  
“等会要用他的嘴你就不会喜欢这些牙了。”  
  
他才意识到现场的人不止一个。黑暗依旧笼罩着猫魅的视野，感官在药物作用下也变得迟钝，他估计不出这是一个怎样的场面，这令他恐惧又焦急。  
  
之前的那个人将手指抽出，顺便把堵嘴的布团取走，猫魅终于能稍微合上酸痛的下巴，但没能阻止剩余的液体溢出来。  
  
“他都馋得流口水了！”  
  
几个人哄笑着，粗暴地把猫魅拉起来，他还是无力控制肢体做出太大的动作，只能任由摆布被迫半跪下来。  
  
“小猫很聪明的，知道什么时候不该用牙和指甲。”之前玩弄他口腔的那个声音说道，他明显是在威胁俘虏，却只对同伙说话。“不然你们的那个药剂就有用武之地了。但我不喜欢你们的想法，把所有宠物都变成只会淌水的傻子，这种商品是不会受那些大人欢迎的。”  
  
猫魅被布料遮盖下的瞳孔紧缩。他能猜出人会用炼金技术做出什么样的卑劣行径，如果他不想那种东西被用到自己身上……  
  
男人勃起性器的前部直接戳到猫魅嘴边，被前液沾湿的龟头涂描着他唇部的形状。  
  
“舔吧。”陌生人平静地命令。  
  
也许他更情愿与魔界花舌吻。  
  
但猫魅还是张开了嘴，犹豫地驱动舌头，他生涩的举动似乎让那人觉得不耐烦，干脆自己长驱直入，瞬间肉棒填满了口腔。他一惊之下本就无力的身体重心失衡向前倾去，倒像是迫不及待般吞得更深。  
  
由于恐惧着之前的威胁，猫魅尽力让牙齿避开他所服侍的东西，让湿热的口腔软肉裹住它。热衷于性事的有钱人可能也乐于清洁他们取乐的工具，嘴里的这根味道很淡，尺寸可观地撑满了他的嘴，猫魅本就毫无经验，这下更是不知道要怎么让舌头发挥作用。男人似乎并不太在意，自己耸动着进出享受这生涩的舔弄。  
  
在他全神贯注于上面时，另一人的手侵入了猫魅两腿间的空间，拨弄软垂的性器，熟稔地从睾丸抚摸到顶部，又快捷而连贯地划回去。几次之后那只手停在了最上方，慢慢圈住龟头的嫩肉拨弄旋转。  
  
从来没有别的人碰过这里。猫魅下意识想喊出声，抬高的上颚却只给了正在嘴中驰骋的人一个绝佳机会。抽插的阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，喉咙口颤动推拒，但这无力的反抗只起到了取悦入侵者的作用。他连无助的悲鸣都发不出来，只能承受一切。  
  
即使被如此虐待，他的性器还是硬了起来，挑逗猫魅下部敏感处的人当然明白这不过是生理反应而已，却还是故意以此羞辱：“果然你天生就该吃男人鸡巴，真该早点找到你。”  
  
我不是。  
  
猫魅心底有一万个反驳的理由，然而唇间此刻泄出的只能是暧昧的喘息，像是一串赞同的注脚。性器被玩弄的快感与深喉的痛苦交织，大脑简直分不清诸多激烈感受从何而来，他是因为舔上陌生人的肉棒而快乐，还是因为勃起的阴茎得不到足够射精的抚慰而痛苦？  
  
空气中的香味也许有迷惑人神智的作用，猫魅只觉得身心都变成混沌不清的一团。  
  
他的口中突然空虚起来，是那个人彻底退了出去，陌生人没有射在他嘴里，沉重湿润的性器轻拍在他的脸颊，几瞬之后，猫魅感到有微凉的液体洒落在头顶。对方射在了他的头发上。  
  
“我喜欢深发色的宠物，这样看起来更明显。”  
  
精液像是某种记号，现在他全身都被这种气味笼罩了。  
  
“你的主人是谁？他真有创意，让你穿着那样的漂亮铠甲招摇过市……”  
  
猫魅茫然地被搬动肢体，摆成另一个姿势，然后另一个男人接着使用他的嘴。经过上一次的经历，他辛苦地自行学会了一些避免咳呛的方法，立刻不自觉用了上去。  
  
与此同时，猫魅半吊子勃起着的性器被纳入一个柔软湿润的所在，他浑身一震，腰身几乎不受控制地挺动，但他身下的人十分娴熟，技巧性地吸吮，咽得更深时几乎没有条件反射的呕吐。  
  
像是还嫌刺激不够，剩下的某个人咬上了猫魅挺立的耳朵，牙齿捻着绒毛与软肉，一手撸动长长的尾巴，重点照顾尾根的连接之处。他们可能真的经手过不少猫魅族奴，挑动这两个特殊部位敏感点的手法熟练老道。  
  
猫魅难耐地弓起背，一阵战栗滚过光裸的脊背，射精感从尾椎被唤起，因为含着那根东西也说不出话，只能混乱酥软轻哼着。  
  
快要达到巅峰时，他的性器一凉，口腔不再包裹着它，猫魅急切地摆动着屁股，想要追逐远去的温暖之处。一只手取代了他想要的东西，粗暴地撸动了几下，难以启齿的快感冲到脑髓，他眼前的黑暗里闪过一道白光。  
  
他射在了绑架者的手中。  
  
陌生人凑到他耳边发出窃笑。  
  
“你满意了吗？”  
  
——  
  
他不记得自己是怎么被绑架的，也不记得自己后来是怎么逃出来的。回过神来时就已经是裹着不合身的外袍坐在小巷无人深处时的模样，只有黑发上点点精斑证明这一切不是场噩梦。他没有受更严重的伤，药物没有留下过多后遗症，在被彻底调教前挣脱了束缚。但一切……可能都与原来不一样了。


End file.
